The Ups and Downs of Life With You
by detectivezelda
Summary: Derek and Casey learn what they truly mean to each other as they navigate the ups and downs of their senior year of high school.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for dropping in. This is my first time branching out into a different series, and, well, I LOVE LWD! I'll admit I forgot about it for a while, but then I somehow ended up on an episode a week or so ago, and I've been rehooked ever since. The characters are great, the episodes were hilarious and it's just so...awesome. lol Anyway, so I decided to try writing fanfiction for this amazing show, and I hope anybody who decides to read this story enjoy my take on the characters. **

**Basically, I'm throwing them back into senior year. Just because that feels like a good place to start for me, and it was kind of on the short side in the actual season. Not sure if it'll be Dasey, but I'm a major fan of it. Probably more for them than any other couples. lol Anyway, italics are Casey's little 'intro' and for now I'll be using Derek's POV. I hope you all enjoy! (:**

***I do not own Life With Derek, but I'd love if the actual creators brought this show back.**

* * *

_Getting sick is never a good thing. Especially when it's right before a major test, but what's worse than both of those things combined? Having your lousy stepbrother, who can barely take care of himself, take care of you._

Derek ate his bowl of cereal nonchalantly as he watched Nora dash frantically around the house in her attempt to get ready for work. His dad had already left to his own place of employment, and Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were waiting on the couch for school. He on the other hand? Well, he had Casey duty for the day since she had gotten sick (A get out of school card, and who was he to pass it up?). The fit she threw this morning over it was hilarious, and his dad and Nora had to tell him not to laugh at someone who actually wanted to go to school. Like really? Who but Casey?

"And you're sure you'll be fine?" Nora asked for the umpteenth time.

"Of course Nora," he responded, bits of Swirly O's shooting out of his mouth. He swallowed. "I'm sure Casey will be asleep most of the day."

"Sorry if I've never seen you as…the responsible sort," she frowned. "The last time you were in charge of taking care of someone who was ill, you had them mopping up puke."

He smiled. "Edwin wasn't sick."

"Well...no, but you were in charge. That was something you should have done." She told him, raising an eyebrow from remembering the whole experience.

"Chilz Nora. I'm getting a free get out of school pass for this, plus…my dad's also paying me, so I have _no_ reason to slack on my duties of making sure Casey stays as comfortable as possible." He placed his hand around the one holding the spoon and blinked rapidly, smiling, going for the picture of innocence.

"As long as you remember that," she sighed, pulling her jacket on over her arms. "Please refrain from fighting with her while she's sick Derek."

"Scout's honor," he said, holding up a hand and sticking another spoonful of cereal in his mouth with the other. He watched as Nora left with Liz, Ed, and his Smarti in tow, and sighed in relief. They actually had a huge test today in their algebra class he hadn't studied for, and he did his darnest to charm his way out of going to school. Casey happened to be a blessing in disguise.

He was just getting ready to sit down in his favorite chair when he heard moaning from upstairs. If he didn't know his stepsister like he did, he would have thought other kinds of activities were going on, but he did know better. Using his armchair supports as leverage, he stood back up and headed upstairs.

Without knocking, he entered her room. She was alone of course. There was a hot pack on her head and her eyes were closed. Her hair was done into two messy pigtails, and her breathing was hard. "Derek…that you?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"The one and only," he sighed, and stuck his hands into his pockets. "You okay?"

"No…not really." She coughed.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. I studied _so_ hard for this test," she wailed, her voice strained. "I need to go to school."

"Are you kidding?" He asked, knowing full well that since this was Casey she was probably two minutes from attempting just that. "Remember that I was eyewitness to your getting ready this morning, and while it was a funny display worthy of video fame, you were in absolutely no condition to go to school. Must you always be such a keener?"

She finally opened her eyes, but only to glare at him. "If that's Derek speak for someone who truly appreciates the care and wonder of learning, then yes."

"I never use keener as a compliment, Case. It's just not in my better nature, and only _you_ would want to go to school while you're sick. You know, you're making the rest of us normal kids look bad for being grateful for sick days."

"De-_rek_!" She exclaimed, igniting a short bout of coughs. "You don't know what it's like to work for hours on end, and to be rewarded with a…" She sneezed. "Cold. Right before a major test in a subject you're not all that good with in the first place."

"That feeling right there is exactly why I choose not to study," he smiled. "Look, Casey you're not going to school. Nora wouldn't approve, and I…have to agree with her."

"Oh, please. As if I don't know the only reason why you agreed to this is because there's something in it for you. You rarely do kind things unless bribed." She coughed, and closed her eyes again.

"Me? Bribed?" He faked shocked. "I'm truly offended."

Before Casey could offer a retort of any kind the phone began to ring. He pointed out into the hall. "I...better go take that."

He walked downstairs, hearing Casey return to moans in the process. She was slowly becoming more of a handful than watching their three younger siblings all together, though at the time he did have Edwin for all those dirty jobs he didn't want to get involved with. He hoped she wouldn't start throwing up. Gag. "Hello, McDonald-Venturi residence," he said, once he placed the phone on his ear. "Derek speaking. Who's calling?"

"Derek how's Casey?" Nora asked by way of greeting.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Derek…"

"She's fine Nora. In fact, she's able to make coherent sentences."

"That's great…I think."

"She also want's to go to school. Something about not wanting her hard work to be wasted." He snorted in disbelief.

Nora sighed. "Just make sure she doesn't actually try to go to school Derek."

"You think little Miss Toppling Dance could make it to school?" If he thought Casey was clumsy before, it didn't compare to Casey when she was sick.

"Good point, but just keep a close eye on her. Please?"

"You got it." He hung up and went to the kitchen. He decided in a rare act of kindness to make Casey some tea. After two failed attempts(give him a break, he never made tea before), he figured he was successful. That's when he heard the sound of tumbling. From the stairs.

He ran out into the living room and found Casey near the bottom of the first set of stairs, looking dazed.

"Don't tell me that you really planned to sneak out…to go to school?" He smirked at her as he held her tea in one hand. He walked over taking in her disheveled appearance. She didn't look hurt, thank goodness. Not being around to catch Casey as she fell had to be in Nora's no-nos.

"I don't expect you to understand," she said, blowing her nose with some tissue she pulled from the light blue sweater she was wearing. "But I have to take that test. I studied all night long for it. There's no way I'm not going to take it. Today." She raised her head and stared at him stubbornly. Her nose was red, and her eyes were puffy. She looked like she'd fall over if he blew on her, but here she was standing firm to fight about going to school. He chuckled.

"I think you really need this," he said, passing her the tea. She looked at it warily.

"What did you do to it?"

"It's tea. What do you think I did to it?" He raised an eyebrow, as she took the cup from him anyway.

"You made tea for me?" She asked, now smiling as she inhaled the smoke.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it." He placed both of his hands on her shoulders from behind, and steered her back up to her room.

"De-_rek_!"

"You're not going to school Case. Think about it. Your mom already called our learning facility, and they are more than willing to issue a retake for you. What's the big deal with you wanting to take it today?"

"What if I forget everything I've studied?" She says, panic in her voice. She gripped the cup tighter. "What if all of the hard work I put in yesterday was for naught?"

"I somehow doubt you'll just forget everything," he said, finally letting her go in her bedroom. He watched as she sat on the edge of her bed and sipped her tea. "You're Casey. Forgetting keener related material is against _your_ better nature."

"You may have a small point…"

He smiled. "I always have a point."

She frowned, but sighed. "Fine...I won't go to school."

"You weren't going to school anyway. You agreeing to it just makes my life easier." He smiled.

"You better be glad I don't feel well enough to really let you get to me today," She said, taking another sip of her tea. She placed the cup down and slid herself back underneath the covers. "Derek?"

He was just on his way out of her room, but he turned to look at her. "What?"

"Could you change my hot pack for me? It's kind of cold."

"Yeah, sure." He walked over and grabbed it, watching as she smiled at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He couldn't help asking.

"I couldn't help thinking of your actions as brotherly."

He grimaced. "There is nothing brotherly about my actions. It's more…helping someone who can't help themselves."

"Oh, of course," she said, but she was still smiling. "Wittle Dewek doesn't want to admit he has a soft side after all."

"My soft side wasn't what was under question." He said, quickly regretting it.

"Then what was-"

"I'll be back with your hot pack in a second." He left her room, and walked into the bathroom. He filled the bottle with hot water wondering just why he had even said something like that to her. No matter how he thought about it, it led to answers he wasn't ready to face head on, and he wasn't sure he cared to ever do so.

"Here you are." He said, passing her the hot pack. "If you need anything else please hesitate to ask."

He left her room without another word and ignored her when she called his name again.

* * *

Nora finally came home at five thirty. Derek was sure he had never been happier to see another human being. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were also in tow, and he was grateful to see them too. The more, the merrier.

"Derek, how's Casey?" Nora asked, frowning, he assumed, because he was zoned out in front of the television, and not by Casey's side to be at her beck and call.

"The same as she was twenty minutes ago I'm sure," he said, flicking channels like he had been doing for the past two hours. "Sleeping."

She shrugged out of her coat. "Thank you for watching her all day. Was she any trouble?"

He gave her a look. She had called often enough to know the play by play of all events up until that very moment. "No trouble at all."

"Hey, Derek," Edwin said, walking to the couch, his coat already hung. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I, Edwin Venturi, scored with a female today."

"A ditzy blonde, eh?" He asked, still channel surfing.

"No, she's a brunette. Adorable caramel eyes, soft skin, and beautiful kissable red lips."

Derek finally took his eyes away from the television and frowned. "Sure she was Ed."

"He's telling the truth believe it or not." Lizzie said, taking a seat on the other side of Edwin. "I couldn't believe it either until I saw them in the hallway. Bianca is kind of untouchable."

"And now she's all mine," Edwin said smug. "I knew she wouldn't be able to resist my charms."

"What charms? Bad body odor and terrible jokes?" Derek asked, incredulously.

"Hey, hey, chicks dig my comedy."

"Sure, they do."

Nora returned and smiled brightly at Derek. "Casey said you did a wonderful job Derek. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm proud of you."

"Derek did something you're proud of? I never thought I'd see the day." Edwin said, smiling brightly, staring at his older brother.

"It's been known to happen from time to time," Derek said, tossing the remote on the couch in between Lizzie and Edwin. Sure enough, they began fighting for the remote almost immediately. "And it was no problem Nora."

He went up to Casey's room and peeked in. She was sitting up reading a book. A box of tissue on her lap. "Knock, knock."

She looked up, startled, and smiled. "Oh, hi Derek."

He stuck his hands in his pockets, mirroring the look he had earlier that morning. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "And I'm not even worried about the test. Nope. Not even a little. I'm catching up on a bit of reading instead of studying." She held up her book for him to see. _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Let me guess, you really _are_ worried about the test?" He smiled. She was just so predictable.

"Pfft. Of course not. Haha." She started coughing. "Okay…maybe a little. Like this much." She held two fingers close together, a small space in between them.

"Right," he smirked and leaned against her doorpost. "I'm surprised you're not studying. You plan to go to school tomorrow don't you?"

"Of course. I'm making a really good recovery."

"So you must be feeling pretty confident about your chances of passing the test then."

"Your mind games aren't going to work on me Der," but she was biting her bottom lip unsure.

"Just wanted to be sure that your priorities were in the right place."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You have to take the test too you know. Think you're going to pass?" She closed her book and looked at him.

"Nope. I didn't study even a little bit. Too busy taking care of you and all of that."

"We had a whole week to study the material." She shook her head.

"And you waited until the last second as well didn't you? You're not one to judge this time, Space Case."

"This isn't about me though. This is about you and your…lack of study habits."

"My lack of studying isn't anything new." He rolled his eyes. "I've been this way for a long time now."

"And it's a huge surprise to me that you didn't fail more than just grade one."

"I'm touched you care." He said, placing a hand on his heart.

"As if." Casey said, rolling her eyes this time. "Surprised and caring don't interrelate. I was mostly trying to figure out why you care about me and my grades."

"I'm a caring stepbrother, and what bothers you, bothers me."

"When pigs fly." She scoffed.

"As entertaining as I find this conversation, I have other things I have to do, so I think I'll be on my way now."

"Good riddance," she said, reopening her book and flipping a page extra roughly. "But if you want any help studying you know where to find me."

* * *

After dinner Derek went up to his room and attempted to study. It was a wasted endeavor. He found he couldn't concentrate on what he was reading long enough to even try to understand what he should be doing, and Casey's offer grew more and more tempting as time went on. He was just about to go over to her room when his phone rang. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. Sam.

"Hey Sam. What's going on?"

"Where were you and Casey at today man?"

"Casey was sick and I volunteered to watch her."

"You didn't want to take the test did you?" Sam asked, already sounding like he knew he hit the target.

"Not really, but you already know how I am." He said, getting more comfortable in his computer chair.

"Dude you have a hot and smart stepsister literally a foot away and—"

"Whoa, cut!" Derek said, sitting up abruptly. "Casey and hot should never go in the same sentence when speaking to me. Ever." He shivered.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I forgive you since you two…dated, but please refrain from that sort of slip in the future." He rubbed over his eyes with his free hand.

"You know it's not like it's bad if you find her hot."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Sam, we've been best friends for a while now, but I won't regret ending our friendship over this."

"Okay, okay, sorry," He said, not sounding the least bit sorry at all. "Just wanted to throw that out there."

"On what universe is it ever necessary for me to think of Casey as…as you know…"

"Hot?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah…that."

"Hmm, I'd think this one. You're not blood related after all." Sam stated, matter of fact. Derek could feel his throat go dry as he thought about that. True, they weren't, but they were still siblings in a fashion. He shook his head. He'd think about that more some other time. Maybe.

They talked a little bit more about the test and a little bit more about hockey, and then Sam decided he wanted to do homework of all things. After their goodbyes, Derek stared at his own homework splayed over his computer desk, and let out a breath. He knew what he was going to have to do. He wouldn't like it, but he didn't really have any other choices.

Her door was shut, and he knocked. For once.

A small cough. "Yeah?"

"Um…Case? Could you help me with...studying?" He asked, reluctantly.

"Sure! I thought you'd never ask."

He smiled.


End file.
